from crush to lovers
by nekoprincess9
Summary: rumors where spreading that Shun as a crush on Alice but she won't believe it until she hears it from him. What the others don't know is Alice also has a crush on Shun. what will happen to them, will they confess their feelings or keep it as a secret?


**Alice's P.O.V.**

**It was a windy afternoon and I was on the way to Runo's house. I am staying there for now since I'm going on the same school that they are. Everything was peaceful when suddenly my phone rang. It was from Shun, asking me what our home works were. I heard rumors that he had a crush on me but I don't believe it until I hear it from him directly. To be honest I do admire him secretly, and I hope those rumors were true. I texted him the things that we were supposed to do and we talked about some random stuff until he asked… **

Alice…. May I know who your crush is?

You go first…

I can't believe I'm saying this but it's you Alice

REALLY? *****_**Omg those rumors were true. So am I suppose to tell him that I have a crush on him too.***_

Yeah, it's true. I admire you from the day I first saw you.

Ohhh…. Okay**…..***_**I am so speechless I don't know what to say to him.***_

it's your turn…who's your crush?

I'm scared …

Don't be I won't tell anyone

Ok …. IT'S YOU!

Owwwws? You sure?

Yes! I have a crush on SHUN KAZAMI!

**Shun's P.O.V.**

**Wow… that was breathtaking I guess. Alice really has a crush on me. Now I really have a great chance of her being my girlfriend**.

Now I believe you…hahaha … Can I ask you something?

What is it?

If I am your crush…. Then who is the one you love?

Actually I believe that the one you have a crush on and the one you love is just the same.

Alice… I love you… I love you sooooo much.

I love you too Shun…

_**Alice's P.O.V.**_

_**It was amazing that I told Shun about my true feelings. But is it right that I tell him I love him. He was the first guy I said I love you to. I just hope nothing will change tomorrow.**_

The next morning…

Rise and shine Alice we're gonna be late for school, Runo called from down stairs. Alright I'm coming!

I fixed my bed and got ready for school. I heard someone scream downstairs so I hurried down to see what the commotion was about. Well it was just Runo yelling at Dan on the phone, and yes I can hear Dan's voice from the other end. Good morning Runo, I greeted her. She grabbed my hand and we rushed together to school while she was yelling at Dan. And finally after all the running and yelling we arrived at school.

_**Shun's P.O.V.**_

_**I was happy to see her around this morning. I was planning to talk to her this afternoon so I left a note and a red rose in her locker. I hope she comes. I even asked Dan on how to ask a girl to be your girlfriend even though I know he is just going to tease me. I also asked Julie about a couple of things that Alice likes, which turned out to be bad because it ended up Julie attempting to tell Alice about what we talked about. **_

Later that afternoon

_**Alice's P.O.V.**_

_**School day was over so I went to my locker to get some of my stuff. As I opened my locker I saw a piece of paper and a rose. I opened the paper and found out it was a letter from Shun. It says:**_

_Dear Alice,_

_Your beautiful eyes, your charming face and your adorable smile it always keeps me falling. I know that this might be too soon but can you go out with me this afternoon? I'll be waiting for you at the park right after school. I hope you'll come._

_Forever yours,_

_Shun_

_**I smiled as I was reading his letter. I almost didn't notice that Runo was staring at me the whole time but still I didn't mind. I picked up the rose and held it ear my nose. It was fragrant which reminds me of his sweet scent.**_

_Hello earth to Alice… Runo said to me_

_Oh Runo I just want to tell you that I'll be late for dinner. I have to go now bye._

_What's with that girl, I heard her say. _

_**As I was approaching the park I saw Shun already waiting for me. I took a deep breath before I resumed walking.**_

_Hey Shun, I said to him_

_Oh, hi Alice, how are you?_

_I'm fine Shun_

_I hope I didn't bother you_

_Oh not at all. So why did you want to talk to me anyway?_

_You'll know it later, meanwhile do you mind if we stroll around?_

_That would be great. _

_Before I forget I've got a present for you. Here it is_

_Wow thank you Shun_

_No problem. Alice what types of guy do you like?_

_I like the ones who are sweet, caring, gentleman, kind, trustworthy and the one who will love me no mater what happens and the one who accepts me for who I am._

_I think they all point to one person._

_Oh really? Then who is he?_

_I guess it's ME_

_Hahaha, you know what you're funny._

_No Alice, I'm serious.__** * I faced Alice and kneeled in front of her* **__ Alice will you be my Girl Forever?_

_***I was shocked of what Shun just said I was speechless***_

_Yes Shun, I'll be your girl forever._

_Yes! I love you Alice_

_I love you too Shun_

_**Shun's P.O.V**_

_**I felt so wonderful! Finally Alice is my girlfriend. I'll do anything to make her happy. I held her hand and we continued to stroll on the park. The sun was beginning to set and the stars begun to show. We found a big tree and sat there and stared at the stars above.**_

_Aren't they beautiful Shun?_

_Yes they are, just like you my baby._

_***I ran my fingers through her hair and I gently pinned her in the tree. Before I knew it I was kissing her and she was kissing me back. Our lips parted due to the lack of air.**_

_I love you Shun, She muttered softly._

_I love you too, Alice. __**Then I continued kissing her until we again lacked air.**_

_It's getting late we should go home now. Come on Alice I'll accompany you to your house. _

_**Moments later they arrived at the Misaki's residence**_

_Thanks Shun, I had a great night._

_I should be the one to thank you.__***before I said goodbye I kissed her once more and then I waved her goodbye***_

_Bye Shun, Be careful…_

_*****************************************THE END**************************************_

_Well that's it; I hope you guys liked it. Reviews please, I want to know how my story was. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
